mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Marty Santorelli
Martin "Marty" Santorelli (1933-1951) was a friend of Joe Barbaro in Mafia II and often did odd jobs for him. He assisted him and Vito Scaletta in revenge upon the Greasers in Chapter 8 The Wild Ones and was to be their driver in Chapter 10 Room Service before he was killed. History Background Marty's father worked as a projectionist in the huge theater in Midtown, so Marty watched a lot of movies as a kid, especially gangster films. Marty dreamed of a life in the mob, and his teens took to hanging around Freddy's Bar, just like his childhood neighbor and role model, Joe Barbaro. He now runs errands for Joe - delivering messages, collecting his winning bets, and waxing his car. He nags Joe to let him come along on some of his jobs, but Joe sees Marty as a kid brother and too naive to get involved in serious business. He used to be a cab driver which explains why Joe says he is a good driver in Room Service. Joe's Adventures In 1950, while driving through the streets of Empire Bay looking for fares, a drunken man suddenly jumped in front of Marty's cab, causing Marty to run over and kill him. Marty hid the body in his cab's trunk, then asked Joe for help in disposing of it, which he did successfully at Bruski's Scrap & Salvage. Marty later got himself in trouble with the Bombers, who chased him to the subway station and knocked him out. Luckily Joe was able to rescue Marty in time and take him to El Greco for treatment. Life of Crime In 1951, Marty gave Joe a ride to Vito's apartment for their job of distributing Big Break Tobacco cigarettes, he later assisted Stephen "Steve" Coyne, Joe and Vito in The Wild Ones. He comes along to serve as Vito and Joe's getaway driver in Room Service. On the way there, Marty repeatedly asks them what they are doing but they tell him to drop it. When they arrive there Marty pulls out a gun but Joe tells him he won't have to use it and tells him to wait in the car for them. Unfortunately the job doesn't go as planned and Marty is killed. Death Marty is killed by an unknown gangster in the parking garage of the Empire Arms Hotel during Vito and Joe's botched assassination attempt on Don Clemente as he and his men are escaping. Marty's death sends Joe into depression which causes him to accidentally kill Leon, the bartender at The Lone Star, in a drunken stupor. Vito is then left to clean up Joe's mess and dispose of the body. Mission Appearances Mafia II *The Wild Ones *Room Service (Killed) Joe's Adventures *Skunk in the Trunk *Saving Marty Trivia *Many characters find his voice very annoying as Vito pointed out his voice was "Like Woody fuckin' Woodpecker" and Henry Tomasino claimed: "Kid's got a voice like fucking Minnie Mouse". *Joe's friendship with the teenager Marty resembles the life of young Henry Hill in "Goodfellas". Henry joined the Mafia at a young age just like Marty. When Tommy DeVito is killed in Goodfellas, it deeply affects Jimmy Conway in a similar way to as it affected Joe in Chapter 10. *In Room Service, while driving to the hotel, Marty will say "Not another word, cross my heart". Ironically, Marty will die halfway through the chapter and he is shot in the heart. *Marty's wannabe gangster personality resembles the four teenagers personality in the movie A Bronx Tale. *When Marty shoots at someone he will say "Hey Joe don't tell my mom about this" meaning his parents are unaware that he's helping mafia gangsters. *A man resembling him is seen in the first cutscene of Home Sweet Home. Gallery File:Roomservice9.jpg|Marty's dead corpse. File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-054.png|Marty's Family Album photo. File:Martyhsh.png|A man resembling Marty in Home Sweet Home. Joemarty.jpg|Marty with Joe. See Also *Room Service *The Wild Ones Category:Mafia II characters Category:Falcone Crime Family Category:Mafia II Category:Death Category:Joe's Adventures